Birthday Wars
by IIRipTidesII
Summary: (Based off the tumblr birthday wars that occurred in the Fairy Tail fandom.) Natsu and Lucy's latest fight gets the whole guild involved!


**Birthday Wars**

* * *

 **Summary** : Natsu and Lucy's newest fight gets the entire guild involved.

 **Rating** : T

 **A/N** : basically sometime last night the tumblr Ft Fandom went on a birthday war and well this is based off of miniheartfeels tumblr post and the birthday wars on tumblr that were lead by proudtobeaginger missyplatina ka-ryuu theskymage

* * *

October. The spooky month, the month just about everyone loved. It was finally here.

All with the crisp air and the different costumes, the pumpkins at door steps, candy being bought left and right, the witches, ghost, and ghouls!

It was most defiantly the best month. At least, according to Natsu.

"Wah!" He cheered as Lucy stepped out of her house. He himself had been kicked out moments before him while the blonde shrieked at him for intruding. "Don't you just love October Lucy? It's the best month!"

Next to him the Celestial Mage laughed, "I suppose Octobers all right and all, but honestly..." She paused as she locked the door to her apartment before turning around to face Natsu, "It's September that's really amazing."

The Dragon Slayer felt his jaw hit the pavement as Lucy walked in front of him, making her way to the guild- unaware of the fight she had started.

Within a flash, Natsu was right next to his blonde companion.

"What do you mean September?" Natsu asked, his voice on the month made the blonde shoot him a look, "What's so great about that month? It's all about October!"

Lucy made a noise of disapproval, "What's so special about September?" The blonde let out a short laugh, "It's like you've never lived through the month!"

"It's the final part of summer, first of all!" Lucy began, her head held high as they continued walking towards the guild, "Not to mention the national day of peace is September 21st!"

"It's the beginning of fall! The color changing leaves at every tree, it's neither too cold or warm. Not to mention it's the best time to start wearing hoodies again. I mean, who doesn't love September? It's far better than October, honestly."

Natsu stared at her as if she grew two heads, "Only a weirdo thinks September is better than October."

Lucy's face grew cherry red in her slowly bubbling anger. She tried to be civil but now...

"Tch! First of all, I am not a weirdo! In fact I know many people who love September! It's the best month and only idiots would deny that! October is nothing compared to the great month that comes before it."

The fire in Natsu's eyes grew at the challenge the blonde had threw towards him.

"You want to know what's so awesome about October?" Natsu pretended to not here the mumbled 'No' Lucy gave him as he continued, "October is the month of Halloween!"

"Candies, Monsters, Sweets, Costumes, Pumpkins! October has it all! Sweater month, pumpkin month, scary movie month. You name it, October does it best!"

Lucy scoffed as she pushed open the doors to the guild, Natsu following in her steps.

"Please! Everyone knows September is the best!"

The guild turned at the blonde's voice, letting her phrase sink in.

From the bar she could hear Gajeel laugh, "Please," He scoffed, "Everyone knows August is the best."

Natsu sprung from behind Lucy, "As if! We all know it's October!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Yeah right Ash Brains, it's defiantly November!"

"If Gray-sama says its November it's November!"

Suddenly the guild was in a full out war, everyone yelling what month was best between October, November, and September.

Finally, the first master Mavis, made her appearance.

"I believe the best month..." With a dramatic seriousness on her face she pointed to Natsu, "IS OCTOBER."

The dragon-slayer cheered, "SEE EVEN MAVIS AGREES!"

Gray let out a grumble, but before he could say anything the guilds doors reopened.

Everything went deathly silent as the infamous dark mage walked by.

"I must intrude," Zeref began as he walked up to Lucy, "But my brother is wrong. It is September that is the best month."

And suddenly the action picked back up in a second.

Lucy cheered, "SEE! He's been alive the longest so of course he would know best!" She paused before starring at the dark mage in confusion, "Wait brother?"

Gray stood up quickly, "ITS NOVEMBER!" He shouted loudly.

"OCTOBER!"

"SEPTEMBER-"

The guild was cut off by the deep rumble of the ceiling. For the third time the hour the guild hall was silenced, watching in horror as the roof to the guild was plucked off. In its place floated Acnologia.

"September," The dragon's voice boomed, "Will crush those in its path."

Fairy Tail broke out into a sweat as Lisanna waved her hands back and forth.

"We aren't actually killing anyone here!"

The dragon's mouth opened in surprise, "Oh."

For a moment an awkward silence passed through the guild.

Until Gajeel, with Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, and Laxus shouted out,

"JUNE JULY AND AUGUST WILL WIN. THE SUMMER SLAYERS HAVE UNITED."

From across the guild Natsu fumed, "OI! What are you guys doing?! It's obviously Mavis October!"

"Zeref September!"

"November Dragons!"

The rowdiness had once more picked up at full throttle, and the alliances have been made. A few stray guild members stood in the middle of the fight.

"Uh..." Levy sweat dropped, "What's going on? I like January..."

Next to her Erza popped up, "February is a next to that month! Perhaps we shall alliance?"

The bookworm smiled brightly and shook the Knights hand, "Agreed!"

In a separate corner of the guild Lucy counted to fight with Natsu, though their comebacks were becoming more and more silly.

"October starts with an 'O' for awesome!"

"Idiot, awesome starts with an 'A'!"

From a distance they could hear Sting's voice shout, "LIKE AUGUST!"

Lucy snorted, "Well September starts with an 'S' for super!"

"October has seven letter like winners!" Natsu fired back.

"September has nine letters like real winner!"

Towards the bar, Mirajane giggled in a sickly sweet manner, causing the hairs of Macao and Romeo's back to rise.

"Now we all know December is the best... Right boys?"

The dark aura surrounding her made the two automatically salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

However a cold chill ran down the twos back as Erza walked up with Levy,

"Oh please, I think you mean to say January and February. Right?"

And armored hand tightened on their shoulders, their eyes growing in fear.

"Y-Yes of course!"

And so the pattern continued.

Towards the guild doors, Juvia held back brave tears.

"I apologize Gray-sama, but Juvia must join with the other Apirl believers!"

The ice mage, now only in his trousers, gave her a dubious stare.

"But Juvia I thought you agreed with September!"

"April is man!"

The six dragon slayers glared at Acnologia. Not however for the reason he was an evil dragon this time.

"SUMMER MONTHS."

"SEPTEMBER."

"Fight me you stinky lizard!" Gajeel roared out

The dragon sneered, "Like I would dirty my claws to someone who believes summer beats September."

"Hey!" Wendy shouted, "Summer is far better, the air is so much nicer!"

The comment caused Cobra to laugh and pat the young dragon slayer on the head while Rouge nodded his head in agreement.

"You heard the girl!" Cobra shouted to the dragon, "Summers better!"

Upon the mass disfunction Makarov had appeared, starring at his guild in horror.

Here they were upon the great dark dragon Acnologia, and the evil wizard Zeref, alongside several non-members that all contained dragon slaying powers, and fighting about... Months?!

His old heart was too fragile to handle this strange turn of events.

"SILENCE BRATS!" The guild master shouted, effectively silencing the non-guild members as well.

"I'm older than you." Mavis, Zeref, an Acnologia mumbled quietly.

"This has gone to far! Have you no pride as Fairy Tail members?"

Once again the old man ignored the loud grumbles of the Sabertooth members, along with anyone not officially part of the guild.

"I'm not a Fly!" Cobra laughed, alas, his humor was short lived as a glare from Erza and Mirajane sent a chill down his spine.

"I DECLARE THIS WAR OF BIRTH OFFICIALLY OVER!" Makarov finally shouted, "Now clean this mess and get!"

Thus the ending of guild wars. Zeref and Acnologia quickly fled as though they'd never been there, while two powerful woman made sure the dragon slayers not from their guild stayed to help clean the mess.

"Ah," Wendy giggled next to Juvia, "That was kinda of fun."

Juvia nodded with a smile adorning her face, unlike the confused and slightly terrified Jet and Droy.

"W-what on Earthland happened?" The speed mage asked, his legs trembling.

"I don't understand!" Droy cried.

From a distance they could hear Gajeel laugh, "Don't matter anyways. The summer slayers totally won- OOF."

Everyone in hearing distance winced at the cracking sound of bones as Erza brought her armored fist onto Gajeel's head.

"Master called the war off. Need I remind you?"

* * *

Nalu bonus:

The sun had begun to dip into the horizon by the time Natsu and Lucy made their way back towards the familiar house on Strawberry Street.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as they once again entered her apartment, "Did you happen to hear Zeref call you his brother?"

The fire dragon slayer blinked, his eyes squinting in contraction.

"Wait... He didn't mean me did he?"

The blonde laughed nervously, "No way."

"That would be really weird." Natsu let out his own nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that would be as weird as us becoming a couple."

"Pssh, two impossible things."

An awkward silence passed between the two.

"Well I don't know about impossible."

Natsu paused, "I-I mean..."

"N-no yeah I know..."

"I mean it could-"

"Y-yup! A-anything is possible."

The two stuttered, faces as red as a cherry.

"I-I mean I could see us doing couple stuff." Natsu sputtered out, his face disappearing into his sentimental scarf.

"We practically already are one!" Lucy let out a ripple of awkward laughs, her voice dying off into a squeak of embarrassment.

"But it's not like I'm his brother so-"

"-Yeah! It's like that saying with pigs flying."

Natsu nodded his head quickly, his voice laced with humor and sarcasm, "The day I become Zeref's brother is the day we become a couple."

Lucy giggled, sticking out her hand to shake his, "Deal."

* * *

 **For those who don't have tumblr/didn't see the birthday war it might be a slight confusing. Hope you liked it non the less.**

 **My Tumblr: iiriptidesii**


End file.
